Recycling
by JustSaph
Summary: In the middle of night Tsuna has to deal with a complicated emergency patient.  one-shot


Title: **Recycling**

Rating: **T** (Just to be sure)

Pairing: very implicit **1027(aka X27)**

Warnings: Blood, Fluff(?)

_Hi there, _

_This is my first attempt on fanfiction. _

_As my native language is german, there are probably some grammar mistakes. _

_I hope you like it anyway._

_Please comment! It makes the Author happy! ^^_

**Disclaimer: **_Nothing aside from the grammar-mistakes and the plot belong to me. _

* * *

><p><strong>Recycling<strong>

It was about half past three AM when it knocked very loud at the front door. Tsuna rose from his bed and left his room on the tips of his toes to not wake Reborn up.

When he opened the door, a man was standing outside. Tsuna could tell that he had some injuries from the way he supported his stand, pressing his hand against the wall.  
>"What took you so long, trash?" asked the man in a sharp tone.<br>"Come in, but quietly. If reborn wakes up I'm screwed", Tsuna whispered.  
>When the man came into the lit room, Tsuna took a sharp breath. Xanxus had a swollen eye and some bloody scratches on his cheek, but the worst was his lip. It was split open and blood dripped over his chin and neck onto the collar of his shirt, coloring it crimson red.<br>Seeing the worried look of the boy, Xanxus snapped: "What are you staring at?"  
>"Your lip..." Tsuna whispered worried.<br>"I know. Just fix it, Trash, and I'll go", Xanxus stated way too loudly.  
>"Pleeease. Quiet", Tsuna whispered and gave him some napkins.<br>"Press these onto it. I'll just get some stuff."  
>Xanxus sat down on the couch and did as he was told. He hated to admit it, but the brat was right. He shouldn't lose more blood.<br>Tsuna returned with disinfectants, a lit candle, a needle and some thin yarn.  
>"Are you trying to kill me, Brat?" Xanxus asked slightly shocked as he saw the items.<br>"I'm sorry, but I absolutely have to stitch it. But no need to worry. I learned it from Shamal. First aid lessons", Tsuna said and tried an encouraging smile.  
>"Maybe you should bite a napkin, so you won't make so much noise", he proposed as he held the needle into the flame.<br>"There's no way I'll let you gag me!" Now Xanxus was really loud. "I'm not a 11 year old schoolgirl! I'm a man!"  
>Tsuna let out a silent sigh. He had expected something like that.<br>"So here we go", he said cleaning the area with some disinfectant. Xanxus took a sharp breath. If this was only the start, then maybe he should have taken the napkin. No, he would stand strong. He wouldn't show the smallest bit of weakness.  
>Tsuna did the first stitch and Xanxus could barely muffle a scream by biting his tongue.<br>"Are you ok?" Tsuna asked.  
>"Didn't hurt at all," Xanxus answered, but he had to admit to himself that he hadn't sounded very convincing.<br>There were two more stitches and Xanxus' tongue started to bleed from his bites but he managed not to scream.  
>After the treatment was finished they stayed on the couch both too tired to move.<br>"This was far worse than last time. Bars fight again?" Tsuna asked to break the strange silence filling the room.  
>"Yep. But you should have seen those pieces of trash I beat up." Xanxus said proudly, what looked rather strange with his freshly fixed lip.<br>For some reason, Tsuna had to giggle.  
>"Shut up, trash", Xanxus said, but it sounded more tired than threatening.<br>They both kept silent and stared into space.  
>"You know, brat, I'm too tired to go home. I'll sleep here on the Sofa", Xanxus stated.<br>"It's ok." Tsuna didn't even try to oppose.  
>They fell silent again. Tsuna watched the stairs worried. If he went back to his room, it was very likely that Reborn would wake up and that would result in Reborn shooting him and training till noon.<br>"I'll stay here, too. If I go back up I'll wake Reborn", Tsuna said.  
>"All right. But don't come too close", Xanxus murmured.<p>

Even he understood that he couldn't drive the boy from his own sofa.  
>"Ok, good night", Tsuna said and fell almost immediately asleep.<p>

After a few seconds his head slid from the back of the couch and onto Xanxus' shoulder. First he wanted to shake him off, but then his hand wandered to his lip and he relaxed.  
>After he had made sure that the boy was really asleep he murmured: "You know, you're actually not trash... you're probably for recycling.<p> 


End file.
